


All Along The Watchtower

by LucifersDominus



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin (Kingsman), Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Oral Knotting, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersDominus/pseuds/LucifersDominus
Summary: It all started with a phone call.A stupid desperate phone call that was starting to look like a giant waste of time. Sitting in the dark and cramped interrogation room Eggsy barely held it together as a dim memory came to him and he choked out, "Wait wait! O-oxfords not brogues?""Your complaint has been duly noted and we hope we have not lost you as a loyal customer,"Then the phone clicked off and Eggsy's stomach dropped, the last bead of hope he'd had dissolving.----------------Omega Eggsy Unwin is facing down jail time when he makes a desperate phone call that changes his life forever and introduces him to the two most gorgeous and unavailable alphas he's ever met.  Intensely drawn to them despite knowing they're already mated to each other, he resolves to bury his feelings and focus on becoming the next Agent Lancelot of Kingsman to make them proud and be able to keep them in his life.  Little does he know they want him too, but first there are tests to pass and a world to save.Canon-compliant for the first movie and then disregards that TGC exists.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scenes that are from the movie use some of the movie's dialog either verbatim or adjusted to fit the ficworld and AU, I tried different ways of marking what wasn't my own original dialog but none of them looked good and usually ruined the flow of reading, I'm saying this upfront so no one thinks I'm like trying to be sneaky about what is and isn't my own writing. It shouldn't have to be stated but all the scenes that were not in the movie are entirely my own creation. 
> 
> The borrowed dialog is heaviest here in the first chapter as it is entirely based on the first few scenes of the movie and I found little that needed to be adjusted in it to make it fit into the AU. The borrowed dialog dramatically diminishes as the fic goes on.
> 
> Soulsigils is just my term for the marks that appear on soulmates when they finally "recognize" which happens through an exchange of bodily fluids (usually by kissing).
> 
> Other than that I'm really excited to share this with you all it's the first Kingsman fic I've written and the first ABO despite a solid 90% of the fanfic I read being Kingsman ABO, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

It all started with a phone call.

A stupid desperate phone call that was starting to look like a giant waste of time. Sitting in the dark and cramped interrogation room Eggsy barely held it together as a dim memory came to him and he choked out, "Wait wait! O-oxfords not brogues?"

"Your complaint has been duly noted and we hope we have not lost you as a loyal customer,"

Then the phone clicked off and Eggsy's stomach dropped, the last bead of hope he'd had dissolving. 

Nothing after that made sense.

Eggsy was struggling to keep his breathing even, mind spinning trying to figure out how he could possibly keep his mother and Daisy safe from in prison let alone how he was going to survive. While he may not fit the classic omegan ideal - a life of running to avoid getting his face beaten in by his stepfather's crew had left him more muscle-bound than the thin, soft omegas you'd see plastered on magazine covers - he was still young and fertile and once his heat came he knew he'd be left vulnerable, fair game to every knotheaded alpha whether prisoner or officer. Eggsy couldn't decide which would be worse as his hand unconsciously drifted up to his neck, covering his mating glands while he fought not to vomit.

Still, he wasn't going to bend, he wasn't going to ruin Jamal and Brandon's lives just to save his own. So he just sat there pressing his lips together so tight they were tingling and painful, using the pain to distract himself so the pigs wouldn't see him cry. Then the same git who'd been interrogating him came back in, some beta prick who stank of cigarettes and cheap synthetic alpha pheromones that gave Eggsy a headache who angrily bit out "I don't know who's dick you've sucked for this but the charges are being dropped and you're free to go,"

Eggsy didn't even blink at the insult, holding his breath as he passed the man and booked it, confused but not about to question the chance to get out of there. The walk through the lobby seemed to take an eternity and offered no answers, none of his mates nor his mum was waiting for him. It felt like everyone was staring at him as he passed and the anxiety mixed with his confusion propelled him till he finally hit the door, pushing it open with a bit too much force. Eggsy couldn't stop himself from looking behind him as he left the building, terrified someone was going to come out and drag him back inside, say there'd been a mistake.

Eggsy was so busy making sure no one followed him that he almost missed the Alpha leaning like he hadn't a care in the world against the side of the building, broad shoulders and tapered waist accentuated by a dark pinstripe suit that fit him perfectly. Eggsy was quick to duck his head, not wanting to be caught staring as he passed by but unable to stop himself from looking the man over, hoping the wind would shift so he could know if the man smelled as wonderful as he looked and lamenting the dark shades covering his eyes.

"Eggsy, would you like a lift home?"

Eggsy stopped dead, the man hadn't even straightened up mere tilted his head towards Eggsy, and he knew that behind those glasses his eyes were focused on him, taking in everything. It was nearly as unnerving as the man knowing his name, "Who are you?"

"The man who got you released,"

"That ain't an answer," Eggsy took a breath right as the wind finally changed and his eyes widened. The stranger smelled like wood smoke and jasmine and something Eggsy couldn't place but it made him breathe deeper wanting to imprint that scent into his soul. Most the alphas he'd ever meant smelled sour or bitter, even those who didn't have never affected him like this.

"My name is Harry Hart, I gave you that metal," 

_Harry Hart_.

It was silly, he knew, and Eggsy really was just going to blame his sleep deprivation and the relief of not getting thrown in jail for it, but knowing the man's name seemed to settle something deep inside him. Then the second half of Harry's answer hit him, and before he could think he was asking, "You knew my da then?"

"Your father saved my life,"

Eggsy wasn't about to let the chance to talk to the too handsome Alpha about his father of all people pass him by so he swallowed, hoping he wasn't about to make a fool out of himself, "How 'bout a pint then?"

 

Eggsy tried to calm himself on the cab ride over to the Black Prince, but the closed confines of the cab only served to bathe him in Harry's heavenly scent. Eggsy wanted to roll around in it, let it seep into his every pore. Even though he knew the alpha was beyond out of his league he had to fight back to urge to bare his neck and present, begging to be knotted. 

Harry was not helping that impulse either with his gentlemanliness. He'd even held the door of the cab open for Eggsy, sure Eggsy hadn't needed him to but no one ever had before and it made warmth suffuse his chest. Which was ridiculous the Alpha just had manners was all, it didn't mean anything, but in the back of Eggsy's mind he wished it did, that Harry was attracted to him too, felt that same primal pull.

That maybe that pull was because they were soulmates.

Things like that just don't happen to gutter trash estate Omegas like him though, Eggsy knew it and cursed himself for even thinking about it but he couldn't help scanning what little bits of skin he could see for a soulsigil. After all, if there wasn't one there was a chance, impossibly slim though it was. There was nothing on Harry's hands or neck, but that didn't mean it wasn't somewhere else.

So Eggsy struggled on, thinking of his mum naked to keep from getting slick and hard as Harry drew him into conversation with ease. Telling Eggsy a little bit about himself, like that he now worked at a tailor called Kingsman, if the details about the job were a little vague Eggsy didn't notice let alone care. He was too busy enjoying Harry's attention, soaking in the warmth in the Alphas deep brown eyes as Eggsy, in turn, gushed about the only bright spot in his life - his little sister.

Inside the pub, Eggsy couldn't help but lean forward enraptured as Harry spoke. Eggsy didn't even mind being told some of what he wanted to know about his dad was confidential. Even that was an answer, in its own way, and more than his mum had even been willing to tell him. 

"The day your father died I missed something. If it weren't for his courage my mistake would have cost the life of everyman present - so I owe him," Harry's voice was gravely serious, "Your father was a brave man, a good man, and having read your files I think he'd be bitterly disappointed in the choices you've made,"

Just like that the fantasy bubble burst and reality crashed down on Eggsy as he sat back, anger flaring sharp and quick, disappointment bitter in the back of his throat as he growled out, "Excuse me?"

Eggsy felt like an idiot, letting himself get wrapped up in some schoolgirl's fantasy for some knothead because he what - smelled good? Was a little courteous? Had given Eggsy just a crumb of attention? Fuck he was pathetic. 

"Huge IQ, great performance in primary school, and it all went tits up," Eggsy let him go on, let his words fuel his anger so it would drown out the disappointment and self-loathing, "Drugs, petty crime, never had a job,"

"Oh, you think there's a lot of jobs going around here do ya?" Eggsy tried to ignore how petulant he sounded, sitting back with his arms crossed, and instead focused on the nerve of this posh knothead in his nice suit to sit there and talk down on him when the man had probably never known anything but getting his ass kissed and everything he wanted handed to him on a golden fucking platter. Manners or not a rich Alpha git is still a rich Alpha git; Harry probably thought Eggsy should have been mated and bred by now too, fulfilled his biological duty and all that shit highbred Alpha's spewed on the news whenever Omegan rights came up.

"Doesn't explain why you gave up you're hobbies. First Prize Regionals Under 10 Omegas Gymnastics two years in a row, your coach had you pegged as Olympic team material,"

That had been before Dean before they couldn't afford his training and even if they could Eggsy was too busy dodging Dean's fists and protecting his mom to train, "Yeah well you grow up around someone like my stepdad you pick up new hobbies pretty quick,"

"Yes, of course, always someone else's fault," Eggsy looked away to the door contemplating just leaving but he didn't want to give Harry the satisfaction of the last word, "Who's to blame for you quitting the Marines? You were halfway through training, one of only a handful of Omegas ever accepted and doing brilliantly but then you gave up,"

"Cause my mum went mental, banging on about losing me _like she lost my dad_ ," Eggsy sat up, the righteous fire that had been building in him finally released and his words meant to cut into Harry who'd, by his own admission, cost his dad his life, "Didn't want me being cannon fodder for snobs like you - judgin' people like me from you're ivory towers with no thought about why we do what we do. We don't gots much choice, you get me? And if we were born with the same silver spoon up our arses we'd do just as well as you, if not better,"

For a moment something lit in Harry's eyes, and if Eggsy hadn't just spent the better part of five minutes listening to the Alpha tear into him for his mistakes he'd almost think it was pride.

Just then the creak of the front door intruded and in came Dean's crew, Rottie already yelling and the acrid scent of pissed Alphas drifting over making him want to cower and vomit. Great. Now on top of the emotional dressing down and disappointment, Eggsy was going to get the shit kicked out of him and there was nothing he could do.  Not against that many Alphas, and as much a prick as Harry Hart might be it wasn't his fight so Eggsy urged him to go, resolving himself to the pain to come.  

But Poodle had to open his mouth, make a smart comment about rent boys that sent shame coursing through Eggsy thinking that Harry would probably believe the thug.

Instead of walking out though Harry locked the doors. 

"Manners." Click.

"Maketh." Click. 

"Man." Click.

Angry though Eggsy still was with him the tone in the Alphas voice, threatening cloaked with calm collected confidence sent a shiver of pure arousal down Eggsy's spine. In a blink Harry glassed Rottie from across the room and strode over in front of the others, the smirk on his face and pure predatory look in his eyes made Eggsy's heart skip a beat. 

Whereas the others were obviously throwing their pheromones out trying to intimidate Harry, the Alpha was still composed, scent even, unbothered by their posturing even as it had Eggsy leaning farther into the booth.

"Are we going to stand around here all day or are we going to fight?"

All hell broke loose.

Eggsy didn't want it to turn him on when Harry laid into Rottie and the others, but watching the Alpha move with such deadly grace and precision had him hard and leaking in seconds, unable to move, barely able to breathe. Harry's suit didn't hinder him in the slightest, and he took down the crew one by one with nothing but his umbrella, the only change in his scent a thickening from his sweat and increased heart rate and what breaths Eggsy did manage were full of that Jasmine and Woodsmoke and unidentifiable but addicting scent and to his horror he felt his slick beginning to gather as the fight continued on. 

Every motion Harry made was more amazing than the next highlighting a powerful build and amazing flexibility. While Harry's face was a mask of concentration, and his eyes were never stilling there was a gleam in them that spoke of deep satisfaction and enjoyment in his task. Dean's crew never stood a chance, Harry deftly dodged their attacks, using them against one another seamlessly, never even blinking when a knife was pulled avoiding that as easily as breathing. His umbrella seemed less an object than it was an extension of the Alpha's body as he wielded it. 

When Rottie pulled out his gun Eggsy stopped being able to even breath though, horror clenching his stomach, certain he was about to watch Harry get shot dead. No one's bulletproof. But in one painfully fluid move Harry had popped open that umbrella and knelt behind it deflecting the bullets and in a blink, Rottie was on the floor once more, passed out.

Eggsy barely even registered the bartender fall down onto the counter as Harry made his way back over to the booth, not a hair out of place and the thrill of victory leaking into his scent, clouding Eggsy's mind even more.

 

  
The bar stank of blood and gunpowder and spilt liquor. But above that and more powerful by far was Eggsy's sweet arousal, deep and warm as it curled around Harry's senses. Harry breathed it in as he sat back down, sitting a little straighter and almost purring even as he heard his mate and handler Merlin murmur in his ear, " _Having fun my peacock? Ye've got the boy riled up it looks like,_ "

A quick dart of his eyes answered, " ** _Smells like it too_** ,"

It was a pity he was intending on putting Eggsy up as his candidate, he was sorely tempted to drag the delectable little omega home, pinning him between Merlin and himself until Eggsy could no longer remember his own name. Eggsy would look so lovely against their dark sheets and Harry wanted to know if that blush went all the way down his leanly muscled body, wanted to see those eyes glaze over when he was spread on Merlin's thick knot, know the sounds he'd make when he was gagging on Harry's.

" _Focus, Galahad_ ," Merlin's deep brogue broke him from his thoughts and Harry quickly downed the rest of his pint. There was no shame to his thoughts since he and Merlin had mated and discovered parts of their soulsigil were missing and the color itself lighter than normal, the two had taken many a pretty omega to bed hoping to find their third. After all these years though Harry had started to despair of ever finding their omega and it had been a while since they'd had the urge to bring anyone to their bed, the continual disappointment wearing on both of them.

Then Eggsy had walked out of the police station and the wind carried over his scent - an intoxicating mix of caramel and spices, and Harry had had to restrain himself from simply tossing him over his shoulder like some savage. As it stood the only thing keeping him from pulling Eggsy across the table and ravaging him as he'd earned by vanquishing those second-rate alphas was remembering Lee's sacrifice, the sight of his broken body why he was here in the first place. This was his chance to get Eggsy out of the life he'd been forced into by his father's death. Making him a Kingsman was the only way he could ever repay Lee, ever hope to fix the damage his mistake had caused.

Harry couldn't do that if he was sleeping with the boy. 

So he took a moment to memorize the smell of Eggsy's desperation, the flush on his cheeks, awe in his eyes and the slackness of that lush mouth just begging to be kissed before moving on the next phase of his plan, Eggsy's first test.

Making his excuses -using his years of training to keep his own arousal from spilling out- he stood up, priming his watch and pointing it at Eggsy, "Now I do apologize Eggsy, I shouldn't have done this in front of you,"

"No, please I won't say nothin' I swear. If there's one thing I can do it's keep my mouth shut,"

"You won't tell a soul?" All his years as a Kingsman told him Eggsy wasn't lying, he meant every word, and it was backed up by the files he'd read on him.

"Ask the feds I've never gassed anyone up, even when they stuck me in a room with a ruttin' Alpha"

"Is that a promise?" Harry made a mental note to track down the files related to that and see every idiot involved in the decision to put a vulnerable omega in the same room as an alpha in rut and make sure none ever worked on this planet again.

"On my life," The boy did rather look like he'd die before doing so.

Harry had to fight from smiling as he answered, "Much appreciated, Eggsy,"

Gripping the omega's shoulder was short, just enough to plant the trackermic but he couldn't resist giving it a little squeeze, appreciating the muscle that was already there the strength. Unusual for an omega, but delightful. 

It was difficult to turn and leave, to keep himself from simply standing Eggsy up, bending him over the table and sliding in until he was knotted in that slick tight heat like his instincts screamed at him too. But turn and leave he did, grateful for the fresh air to help clear his head a little.

He'd barely gotten in his cab when Merlin confirmed the tracker was set.

"I don't suppose the pub has security cameras?" Harry's voice was teasing as he could already hear the sounds of his fight echoing through Merlin's side, and his mates ever so slightly harder breathing, "It might have been short but it was a spectacular fight, you'd love a view that wasn't just my glasses,"

" _They do indeed, ye should get more of ye're suits cut like that_ ," Which meant he'd find a whole new suite of them in their closet by the end of the month whether he wanted them or not, " _Did ye have fun displaying for the lad?_ "

Harry scoffed, certain he'd had more control than that despite the painful pull he'd felt towards the young Omega, "I was merely showing off, not displaying, honestly Merlin,"

"Maybe in the beginning, but about halfway through ye slip into a lovely display, all lethal protective grace, that must have been when the lad's wetness reached ye... yes see there," A copy of the fight was suddenly on his glasses, pulled up right onto his face, Merlin's voice going impossibly deeper, "That flare of ye nostrils and then you're pupils as you throw that one there into the counter-"

"I'm headed home, if you'd care to join me," The affection and pride in Merlin's voice and the lingering scent of Eggsy deepening his barely contained arousal and he had to press down against his cock, stifling a tiny moan at the pleasure the pressure created.

"Alas I haven't the time, there's a lot to be done before the recruits arrive, speaking of which-"

"Yes, Merlin I am sure," Harry already knew his mate was going to ask again if he was certain about taking Eggsy on as his candidate. It wasn't that Merlin was against it per say, but the last time Harry had brought an omega candidate it had been Eggsy's father, and Merlin had already voiced his worries about the repercussions from Arthur and that was before Harry had met Eggsy and realized his attraction to the young Omega. Which Harry was certain his mate was worried about as well but that would be a discussion they needed to have in person, "Make sure the feed is routed to my office computer,"

Merlin sighed, "At least bring him on time,"

"We'll see," Harry smiled as Merlin sighed again before he cut the connection.

 

Harry had barely settled down in his office and got the feed booted up when the audio came through of Eggsy opening a door and then a worried woman's voice pleading with him to go. After that was screaming, the sound of a fist meeting flesh something being knocked over and then -

"Who was with you in that fucking pub? I wanna know the name of the geezer you was with!"

Harry rolled his eyes, honestly he was barely 40 that's hardly a geezer, but he made sure the audio was recording before Eggsy answered,

"I wasn't with no one!"

"Good boy," Harry whispered even as his gut clenched hearing Eggsy being beaten. He began pulling up the files he'd collected on Dean Baker, storing the anger each loud hit to Eggsy brought in him. There was nothing worse in his opinion than an abuser like Dean Baker, a swaggering jackass of an Alpha who thinks because he has a knot he's some sort of king and who uses his natural strength and pheromones to control and torment the omegas in his life. Harry ignored the urge to go to the house and show Dean Baker exactly what a real Alpha looks like, to personally ensure he never bruised Eggsy's face again.

"I don't know what you're on about!" SLAP "I don't know what you're fucking on about!" SLAP.

On and on it went for a few minutes until Harry heard the telltale sign of a sharp knife being drawn, and once more ignoring the anger and slight panic it brought to him to know it was most likely being held up to Eggsy instead clicked for the tracermic to begin broadcasting his voice just as Dean Baker threatened to murder Eggsy.

"-and no one in the whole world would notice,"

" _But I would. I have enough evidence on your activities to have you locked up for the rest of your life Mr. Dean Anthony Baker. So I suggest you leave the boy alone or I shall be forced to deliver it to the appropriate authorities_ ," Or come put you out of your misery and make the world a better place, " _Eggsy, meet me at the tailor I told you about_ ,"

Once he heard Eggsy clear of the house and then of the shouts from Dean's crew Harry cut the connection and sat back in his chair for a moment, relief passing over him that Eggsy had gotten away. He really would have to find some way to get this affection, this pull towards the boy squashed, the last thing they'd need would be accusations of impropriety during his training.


	2. Chapter 2

It was well into the night when Eggsy made it to the shop, his feet and head both pounding so hard he almost missed it. Not helping was the fact there was no sign just the name, Kingsman, in tasteful subdued gold across the display window. The suits within backed by a simple plaid curtain, making them pop while obscuring the rest of the shop from sight. 

He stood there a moment, now that the purpose -figuring out what the fuck was going on - that had carried him all the way from the estate to this posh tailor shop was within reach he found himself warring over whether to take those few steps inside. Sure it would bring him answers but they'd be coming from Harry, who smelled like heaven and called to something primal in Eggsy, but who also clearly found him lacking, a disappointment. It shouldn't bother him what the alpha thought, but it did, what he'd said in the pub playing over and over on Eggsy's walk here, sticking to every corner of his brain.

So he paused and after taking in the high-quality suits, the simple lettering, and the harsh pounding of his heart Eggsy took a deep breath, pushed in the door and stepped inside.   It was cozier than Eggsy expected and welcoming with dark forests green walls and gleaming wood accents.  The furniture all looked comfortable and expensive, in colors that matched those in the plaid in the display window. 

Harry was sitting right by the door in once such chair, lazily swirling his drink, staring at it intently until Eggsy walked in. Then the alpha's gaze shifted to him, carefully scanning over him from exhausted bruised face to scuffed trainers. The slide of his eyes over him felt at once possessive and assessing, and desperate to distract the man from the second Eggsy blurted out, "What are you?"

"I beg your pardon?" He didn't sound offended, however, more like he was teasing the tiniest of a smirk playing at the edge of his mouth.

"I've seen Alphas fight before, fight in rut even... you were something else back in the pub, and last I check most people don't carry around bulletproof umbrellas," Eggsy swallowed, staring the man down despite every ounce of Omega in him begging to lower their gaze, "I've never met a tailor before, but I know you ain't one," 

Harry's eyes met his, the heat in them undeniable while he held Eggsy's gaze and downed his drink before standing, mouth set in a serious straight line again, "Follow me,"

Eggsy knew he should probably be afraid should leave, he had seen this alpha effortlessly take down Dean's crew leaving them broken and bloodied, the bar where he'd thrown one of them had actually bent from the force. No one knew he was here and they were the only two in the building, the whole situation should have been shooting off every warning bell in the book, but Eggsy felt in his gut that he was safe. Harry was dangerous, there was no doubt about that now as Eggsy watched him carefully noticing the lethal grace to his movements like a prowling jungle cat waited beneath the fancy suit, but Harry wouldn't hurt him, not without provocation.

He was too much of a gentleman for that. 

Harry led him to a changing room and Eggsy's heart began to pound in anticipation, of what exactly he didn't know but it felt he was perched on the edge of something huge, something life-changing. 

Harry waved him in front of the mirror before standing just behind him, a hair too close to be proper but Eggsy too busy enjoying how it engulfed him in Harry's scent. That unidentifiable thread of scent almost maddening at this point, tormenting him even as the jasmine and wood smoke soothed.

"What do you see?"

Eggsy blinked, swallowed harshly before he answered honestly unable to anything else under the weight of Harry's gaze, "Just an estate omega,"

"I see a young man with potential. A young man who is loyal, who puts others before himself and who wants to do something good with his life,"

Eggsy bit his lip hard to keep the tears that wanted to well up from dropping down. Harry's voice was sincere, gaze kind and fond on him in the mirror. There was no hint of the man who'd berated him in the Black Prince just hours ago. Eggsy wanted to reply but couldn't, he could only take another lungful of that scent and imprint this memory, this feeling, into his brain to remember when it all went to shit again as it doubtlessly would. So when Harry himself was just a distant memory this hope and comfort could be sharp and clear.

Harry continued, "The lack of a silver spoon may have set you on a certain path but you needn't stay on it. If you're prepared to adapt and learn you can transform,"

"Like in My Fair Lady?" Eggsy asked.

"Aren't you full of surprises, I was going to use Pretty Woman for a reference," Harry chuckled, "Yes, like My Fair Lady. Only what I'm offering you is the chance to become a Kingsman,"

"A tailor?" Eggsy struggled to keep his face straight as he teased Harry back for earlier, the ease of doing so natural and welcome as it pulled him from the intensity of what was happening, gave him space from the emotions Harry's words stirred in him.

"A Kingsman agent," There was that serious expression again.

"What that like? A spy?" It was the only thing Eggsy could land on during his walk as a possible explanation for the alphas skills.

"Of sorts. Interested?"

Eggsy didn't even hesitate, "I've got nothing to lose," _and everything to gain_.

The last bit went unsaid but Harry seemed to hear it anyways, leaning over Eggsy so close he could feel the heat radiating off the alpha soaking into this back and placed his hand against the mirror. Eggsy had a split second thought of how elegant his hand was before the room suddenly started sinking with a mechanic whir and he pressed back against Harry startled. It was the barest of contacts as Eggsy turned around stepping back, cheeks flaring bright red as he mumbled an apology that Harry took with a stiff nod, face tight for a moment before relaxing.

"Since 1849 Kingsman tailors have clothed the worlds most powerful individuals," Harry said, slowly walking around Eggsy, "By 1919 a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War One. That meant a lot of money going uninherited and a lot of powerful men with the desire to preserve peace and protect life,"

Eggsy nodded watching as the room they'd been in disappeared up and they continued to descend seemingly endlessly into the earth.

"Our founders realized they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good," Harry continued, "and so began our other venture: an independent international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. Above the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the integrity of government-run spy organizations,"

At Eggsy's awe, Harry smiled and Eggsy felt his heart squeeze painfully.

"The suit is a modern gentleman's armor and the Kingsman agents are the new knights,"

The wall in front of them finally began to open up, revealing a small room with a bullet train open and waiting as Eggsy asked, "And you think I can become one? Become like you?"

"I have no doubt, Eggsy,"

 

Harry had been fighting an erection since Eggsy walked into the tailor shop, unable to stop himself in the changing room from standing as close to Eggsy as he thought he could get away with so he could take in more of that spice-ladened warm caramel scent, to practically taste it. He wondered if Eggsy would taste as sweet on his tongue, how easily he'd come apart under Harry's tongue, how pliant he'd be after an orgasm or two or three.

His lecherous thoughts were not helped when the rooms sudden decent had Eggsy shrinking back against him, pressing that lovely tight ass right against Harry's crotch for just a fraction of a heart-stopping second.  The warmth of Eggsy's body so close to his scorching, soaking right through his suit to his bones and leaving him noticeably chilled when Eggsy jumped forward taking that heat with him. 

Almost better than that though had the view of the two of them in the mirror, Eggsy was a few inches shorter, the perfect height to rest his head against Harry's shoulder, or nuzzle against his neck. Harry wanted to see how little Eggsy would look next to Merlin, he knew the boy would barely reach his mate's shoulders but a technical knowledge is different than actually seeing. Height was perhaps a strange thing to find perfect on a person, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that it was, that Eggsy would simply fit perfectly with him and Merlin physically.

There was a moment before he asked Eggsy what he saw of himself in the mirror, where he could see so clearly in his mind the three of them curled together in a nest, Eggsy resting his head upon Harry's shoulders while Merlin draped over his back protectively.

All were highly improper thoughts to have about his candidate, but it was the last of them which gave him serious pause. It was one thing to lust for the street rough omega physically, to care for him to an extent, entirely another to fantasize that the boy might let him and his mate into his nest. Especially after unconsciously displaying for him. This pull towards him might be more dangerous than Harry had anticipated, and he wondered briefly if maybe Eggsy wasn't simply nearing his heat if that might be to blame for the intense attraction and wandering thoughts of nesting. 

Otherwise, Harry had no excuse for his thoughts, no reason for why he wanted so desperately to wrap Eggsy in his arms and carry him home, so that must be it.

Harry fought the urge to shake his head at himself as he gestured for Eggsy to join him in the bullet train, a small smile coming across his face as Eggsy followed with no hesitation.

"So hows this all gonna work, bruv?" What nervousness Eggsy had was far outweighed by his excitement it seemed as the boy leaned towards Harry eyes darting about as they zipped along the underground tunnels towards Kingsman's Headquarters, "and where are we?"

"Shortly after it's founding Kingsman began work on a series of tunnels to run underneath all of England, it enables us to quickly and covertly dispatch agents in domestic emergencies and in the day to day it is simply convenient, at the moment we should be passing underneath Buckingham Palace,"

"For real?" Eggsy immediately looked straight up.

"Yes, granted they are unaware of our presence," Harry chuckled before clearing his throat, pulling Eggsy's attention and those wide hazel eyes to him as Harry switched back to a serious tone "As for what is about to happen you along with 11 other candidates will enter into intense covert operations training during which you will also be competing against each other to be the next Agent Lancelot,"

"You weren't kidding about that knight business, were you? Is there a King Arthur then? And a big round table?" Eggsy's hazel eyes were nearly twinkling and Harry had to force himself not to grin back at the omega

"Sadly no round table but the head of Kingsman is indeed called Arthur. All agents codenames match one of King Arthur's knights, and the support staff take theirs from the legends as well," Before Eggsy could ask another question Harry cut him off, knowing they were nearing their destination and he would have little time to speak with Eggsy after that, "There are going to be many people who disagree with your candidacy, there's only been one other omega to ever try-"

"My da,"

"Yes. You need to keep in mind at all times that a much higher standard will be expected of you than the other candidates,"

Unspoken between them hung that Harry too expected more from Eggsy than the other candidates, not out of malice or prejudice but because he knew Eggsy could far surpass anyone he was put up against.

Eggsy's mouth was a tight line as he nodded, "Had the same thing happen in the Marines, I know how to handle myself,"

"See to it that you do," Pride swelled in Harry's heart at the determined look on Eggsy's face, the concentration. The boy looked just as gorgeous serious as he did happily, and Harry did his best to ignore the little flip his heart did when Eggsy met his eyes and spoke, his voice at once earnest and grave.

"I won't let you down, Harry,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than I wanted it to be due to me fleeing Hurricane Florence with my family and not wanting to take even longer to update but the next chapter should be out a lot quicker as I have nothing to do at the moment but write. If anyone is interested I am looking at getting a beta reader for this fic since just running it through Grammarly only really helps me with spelling and remembering where the commas go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has left kudos and comments, it means the world to me and I never expected to get so many in such a short amount of time, from the bottom of my heart I love you guys you're the best!

By the time they'd reached their destination, Eggsy felt like he had at least a decent grasp on what he was getting himself into. There was a part of him that still believed he'd wake up any minute and it would all have been a dream, after all, it was surreal enough to be one. Getting rescued from jail by a sexy as sin Alpha, finding out said Alpha was secretly a spy, finding out his dad had also been a spy and _then_ said Alpha offering him the chance to become a spy. It was like some old dime store paperback or B-Movie, at this point Eggsy wouldn't be surprised if it turned out he also had a secret evil twin.

Add in having been awake for over 24 hours and Eggsy was surprised he still knew which was way up.

The train stopped smoothly, as silent as it had been while traveling, and Eggsy followed Harry out into a sleek modern room that despite the lighter color palette and chrome fixtures gave off the same welcoming vibe as the tailor shop. 

"Shit, we're late," 

Eggsy had to stop himself from giggling at the entirely unapologetic tone in Harry's voice as he took in the mostly empty room, a large window made up the opposite wall flanked by a multitude of computers drawing him across it to look out. Spread out below and easily big enough to have fit the estates he'd grown up in was a staggering collection of cars, planes, boats, tactical vehicles. If it could be used to get someone from point A to point B on either land, sea or sky it looked like Kingsman had at least one of it. 

Eggsy had never seen anything like it and it must have shown on his face because as Harry came up beside him he heard the Alpha say, "Your father had the same look on his face. As did I,"

Eggsy just looked at him, there was still a lot he wanted to ask and knowing that his time with Harry was about to come to an end made his heart pound a little. In the whole swirling mess of the last 24 hours, Harry had become a pillar of safety to Eggsy, and he wasn't sure he was ready to let go of it just yet. But Harry was turning, gesturing for Eggsy to follow him.

Their walk through the hallways was silent as Eggsy looked around him, there wasn't much to see but he did take the time to make a mental map of them anyways. All too soon they rounded a corner and Eggsy's heart skipped a beat.

Just down the hall from them stood what was undeniably an Alpha concentrating hard enough on the tablet in his hands that there was a small line between his brows, his shaved head accentuating high cheekbones and a sharp jawline that Eggsy had an overwhelming urge to press a kiss to. The jumper the man wore looked soft and clung to broad shoulders, hinting at well-defined arms that screamed of hidden strength. He was tall, too, even with his head bent Eggsy knew the man would tower over him.

Was there some Kingsman rule about only hiring Alphas handsome enough to make Eggsy hard just looking at them? Because at this point they were 2 for 2.

Then as they stepped closer the Alpha turned his gaze to them his eyes like dark liquid amber raking over Eggsy from head to toe before turning to Harry, and while his expression didn't change that line in his brow smoothed out as he spoke, a deep brogued voice washing over Eggsy like an aphrodisiac, "Galahad, late again sir,"

Eggsy barely heard Harry lean over to him explaining that Galahad was his codename because as they came to be next to the man his scent hit Eggsy and his heart completely stopped.

Rich leather and old parchment, bringing to mind an ancient library and Eggsy recognized it instantly. It was that thread of scent in Harry's that had driven him nearly mad trying to identify. In his chest, the beating of his heart was harsh, violent like it was fighting being torn in two. Eggsy knew he had no right to be upset, that he should be happy for them, but instead, as he found Harry's jasmine and wood smoke curling in the taller alpha's scent he felt like he couldn't breathe. 

They had to be soulmates. That was the only time when peoples scents merged like that until it became inseparable. Sure people who chose to take lovemates will have their scents combine a little, but there was always a distance between the two, like the other's scent was merely overlaying not entwined, and over time if the mating was broken it would fade, like his da's had faded from his mum about a year after his death. 

Soulmates rarely managed to survive the passing of their otherhalf but those who did retain their mate's scent that how entrenched they became.

Plastering his curious, eager expression to his face even if he no longer felt that way Eggsy bit the inside of his mouth hard, focusing on the sharp copper taste of his blood against his tongue to keep his emotions under wraps, give him something other than the burning pain in his chest to focus on. The last thing he needed was to be throwing distressed pheromones about all because an Alpha he barely knew and one whose name he didn't even know were soulmates. 

So Harry was taken big fucking deal, it wasn't like Eggsy had had a chance in the first place. He'd known that. Still no matter how much he repeated that over and over in his head as Harry wished him luck and he was ushered inside a room.  He had to fight back the tears threatening to streak down his face while he entered the room.

 

The door had barely closed behind Eggsy before Merlin turned to his mate, "Chester is on the warpath,"

"That's to be expected," Harry moved to look at the tablet still in Merlin's hand using it as an excuse to place a hand against Merlin's back, his deep breath in making Merlin's lips twitch towards a smile. 

We're they at home he'd turn his head and press a kiss against the top of his mates head before tilting him up for a proper one, but Chester could very well be monitoring them and he really didn't have the patience for another of his thinly-veiled rants. The man's repulsion to two Alphas being together, even those who were soulmates, a well-documented issue. 

More than once Merlin had been pulled into the man's office to hear how uncomfortable his fate-Ordained mating with Harry made "several others" feel, and that they needed to "tone down" their affections in the workplace even though he and Harry had never done anything more scandalous than a peck on the cheek when not in Merlin's private office. Merlin had also failed to find even a single other agent or support staffer to support Chester's claims, many hadn't even realized he and Harry were mates.

Even after all these years it still managed to rouse an anger in Merlin that he had to fight to contain when in Chester's presence and kept him from ever having any respect for the man.

"Ye had best be going if ye want to be done in time to join me in monitoring their first test," Merlin mourned the loss of Harry's hand on his back as his mate nodded and began to walk away, "Oh, and _m'eudail_ ,"

"Yes?" Harry's tone was perfectly innocent like he didn't know exactly what Merlin was about to say.

"Warn me next time," or I'll tan yer hide

"He does smell good, doesn't he?" Harry called out over his shoulder and Merlin could feel the grin plastered on Harry's face. 

Eggsy didn't just smell good though he smelled divine, better than stepping into a bakery at Christmas time in fact. Spice and caramel with the slightest hint of vanilla that Merlin knew most others would miss for how faint it was, he wondered if it strengthened when the boy was in heat when all that sweetness would turn molten and deep. If Eggsy smelled like this on the regular Merlin knew in heat he'd be irresistible and it was a miracle that he remained unclaimed.

Merlin understood his mates earlier slip in control at the bar now. 

That bit of vanilla wasn't the only thing Merlin's elevated sense of smell picked up either. For just a moment when he'd stood next to Merlin the lad's scent had turned sharp like burnt sugar with distress, but then it was gone before it could develop properly, ruthlessly stamped down. 

Most Omegas couldn't do that and Merlin had to admit he was impressed even if he was confused over what had distressed Eggsy. Merlin hadn't even spoken to him and yet the sense that it was because of him wouldn't leave, the thought that he'd caused the young Omega's distress unsettling. Especially when he knew his mate was sweet on the lad, even when nothing could come of it.

Shaking his head from his thoughts Merlin waited just a beat more before pushing in the door and giving the order for the candidates to fall it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin," He slowly scanned each of them, meeting their eyes, lingering a little on Eggsy's without even meaning to, "You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you and only one of you will become the next Lancelot,"

Their faces were all serious save for Chester's candidate, Charlie, who had the audacity to smirk at him, and Merlin made a mental note to pair him with Kay for his first sparring match. Smug entitled assholes were the most frustrating to deal with and there was always one in every batch, but Merlin had ways to deal with them and he was rather looking forward to knocking Chester's choice down a peg or three.

Walking over to the closest bed he picked up a standard issue body bag and held it aloft, "Can anybody tell me what this is?"

Everyone but Eggsy raised their hands, Merlin picked Charlie half hoping he'd get it wrong, "Yes?"

"Bodybag, sir,"

"Correct," Too bad, "Charlie isn't it?"

It was plain on the young Alpha's face that he'd expected to be already known, "Yes sir,"

"Good," Merlin let a hint of threatening drop into his tone, starring Charlie in the eye as he continued, "In a moment each of you will each collect a bodybag, you will write your name on that bag, you will write the details of your next of kin on that bag,"

The smirk vanished and Merlin broke contact to look back over the group again, a few looked particularly terrorized and Merlin made note of them, there was very little about the job they were applying for that wasn't dangerous, and those who'd fold at the mere mention of such wouldn't make it very far. Among those not were Percival's candidate, Roxy, who met his eyes with a steady scared but confident gaze and Eggsy who looked merely incredulous, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing but not afraid.

"This represents your acknowledgement of the risks that you are about to face as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality," Merlin wondered if he could change that and met Eggsy's eyes again, the hazel in them nearly mesmerizing, "Which, incidentally, if you break will result in you and your next of kin being in that bag. Is that understood?"

There it was. Just as the fear flickered to life in the lad's eyes, however, Merlin watched as Eggsy pushed past it and forced it down to meet his eyes with a nearly rebellious squint, measuring Merlin and surely as Merlin was measuring him. His respect for the lad continued to grow and he could see now exactly what Harry saw in him.

It was one thing to read files and view footage of someone, and another entirely to watch in person. To see the tiny microexpressions no camera is good enough to accurately capture and smell the subtle ways their scent changes when threatened, challenged.

Eggsy nodded at him with the rest and Merlin couldn't help smirking as he said still holding Eggsy's gaze, "Excellent,"

It was surprisingly hard to break that contact to call out to the whole group to fall out, and to turn away and leave even though his glasses already had the rooms feed pulled up so he could monitor their first interactions and as he left Merlin realized if he wasn't careful it wouldn't only be Harry who was sweet on the omega.

 

Eggsy wasn't sure he'd make it through writing down his information, every time he blinked he was barely able to force his eyes open again. Between the sleep deprivation, being upset over Harry and his own stupidity at thinking for even a second that the handsome Alpha might have felt pulled to him too all Eggsy wanted to do was curl up and not have to think for a few fucking hours. 

It really didn't help that Merlin was just as gorgeous as Harry was, even if they hadn't been soulmates Eggsy wouldn't have stood a chance. The entire time Merlin spoke to them Eggsy had to force himself to focus on what was being said and not let his thoughts wander while that damn slight Scottish brogue threatened to make him wet. A task made easier when Merlin's eyes burred into his while he threatened their families.

A wave of mortification rushed over him as he stood at the foot of the closest cot to him, body bag in hand, at the memory of getting slick watching Harry beat the shit out of Dean's crew. He was never going to be able to look either man in the eyes again. 

"Roxanne," A voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked over to see one of the two girls in the room holding a hand out to him smiling, "but call me Roxy,"

"I'm Eggsy," Even in his exhaustion he welcomed the distraction.

"Eggy?"

"No, Egg-Sy" Eggsy would almost mistake her for an Omega at first glance her scent surprisingly soft like freshly washed linens and she was shorter than him by a good half foot, but he could smell the Alpha pheromones coming off of her too, sharp but not unpleasant.

"Eggy? Where did they dig you up?" Came a snide voice behind him and Eggsy turned around to face Charlie. The Alpha was deliberately throwing his pheromones out the scent sour in Eggsy's nose, and there was a cocky gleam in his eye like he expected Eggsy to bare his neck for him.

"You know we're not allowed to discuss who proposed us," 

Charlie didn't have time to reply before another couple of candidates came to his side, practically walling Eggsy and Roxy off from the rest of the room.

"No need to bite his head off," The smile he flashed at Roxy was pure fang, "Charlie's only making conversation with the omega. Right, Charlie?"

Eggsy really didn't have the patience for this shit, and he bit down on his cheek again to keep from spouting off before almost growling at him, "It's Eggsy,"

"Right, Eggy," He held a hand out as his eyes roved up and down Eggsy's body, "I'm Digby,"

Eggsy took it, grasping harder than he really needed to and enjoying Digby's flinch, "Digsby,"

"Eggy this is Rufus," Digby shook his hand when Eggsy let go, glaring "Rufus, Eggy,"

Eggsy didn't even shake this one's hand just stared at it till he dropped it by his side, the Alpha almost sneering when he asked, "So, Eggy are you Oxford or Cambridge?"

"Neither,"

Charlie and Digby spoke at nearly the same time, derision dripping in their tone.

"Saint Andrews?" 

"Durham?"

"No, wait, I think we may have met," Rufus again and Eggsy could practically feel the anger rising in Roxy behind him, carefully controlled but he felt her shift towards him slightly and knew she was glaring at the other Alphas, "Do you strip down by the Winchester service station, I think I bought a blow job from you,"

"No, but if you had I'd have bitten your knot clean off," Eggsy turned to Roxy ignoring the three Alphas sputtering behind him and held up his body bag, "You got a pen on you?"

"Now wait just a minute you-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence," Roxy's tone was ice cold, even Eggsy felt a little afraid of the promise of violence in it.

More sputtering then and one muttered under his breath as they walked away, "Knotbitch,"

Eggsy had had about enough of them and was about to turn around to tell them so when Roxy rolled her eyes, "Just ignore them,"

"Do you need a pen?" The only other girl in the room asked, coming up to them and casting a look over at the still steaming alphas as she handed her pen over to Eggsy.

"Cheers," He thanked her.

"Amelia isn't it?" Roxy asked then gestured to Eggsy after she nodded, "Amelia, Eggsy,"

"Hi Eggsy," Eggsy took her hand when it was offered, grateful that not everyone was acting as those three had, they might be in competition with each other but it would still be nice to have a few people to at least be friendly with, "Don't take any notice of those guys,"

"That's what I told him," Roxy was smiling again this time at Amelia as she sat down next to them, Roxy's eyes lingering a little on the other woman.

Eggsy couldn't help but chuckle as he sat down to, pausing with his pen over the tag on the body bag.

"It's just scare tactics," She whispered to him Amelia nodding beside her, "Classic Army technique. No one's gonna die,"

Eggsy thought about his da for a moment before he looked over where Charlie, Digby, and Rufus were whispering across from them and said knowing that Roxy was wrong, "Shame,"

 

Arthur was livid by the time Harry made it to his office, the cluttered garish decor as ugly as ever. The room was exactly like Arthur himself; all money and no taste. Not for the first time Harry is glad that the decorating for every other part of both headquarters and the shop was overseen by Dagonet and his team.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Agent Galahad. Sit." Harry had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. Arthurs attempts at being actually commanding had never worked on him, or most of the other agents either. How the man was actually an Alpha Harry had never understood, he had all the power of a particularly weak Beta, "Would you like to explain to me why Lee Unwin's omega son is sitting downstairs as your candidate?"

Harry felt his hackles raise at the derision in Arthur's tone, the insult of reducing Eggsy to just Lee's omega son, "Need I remind you I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Lee Unwin,"

"That does not make his son a suitable candidate,"

"17 years and still evolving with the times remains an entirely foreign concept to you," Harry stared Arthur in the eyes, refusing to back down first, "Eggsy Unwin meets all the qualifications for proposal. He's as much Kingsman material as the rest of them, omega or not,"

Arthurs' mouth was a thin line when he glanced away, attempting to downplay the reality that he could not dominate Harry on the most basic alphean level by clearing his throat and gesturing to what he was staring at.

Dominating much of the wall were portraits of the Arthurs who had come before all the way back to the first, each one marked with a plaque detailing the most notable exploits of their tenure, "One day my portrait will hang there, Agent Galahad, I wonder often what will be written on it,"

Harry didn't reply, to be honest, he failed to see where Arthur had earned a portrait. Even when he was an active agent Chester King hadn't been the most outstanding, and the general consensus was that he'd been chosen as successor to the throne out of nepotism -the former Arthur had been his uncle and mentor- than any actual merit. 

It wouldn't have stuck had they not had a mission go particularly bad resulting in the death of three agents right after the old Arthur passed. In the ensuing chaos, Chester proved a stable steady hand to lead them back to normalcy and he was sworn in without complaint.

The years since however had seen most of the agents who'd agreed to his promotion come to regret it.

"I would have it not say I was the King who allowed omegas to meet their deaths, instead of protecting them as they should have been,"

"Omegas are just as capable of making their own decisions as anyone else, Arthur," Harry said sharply, "Eggsy is more aware of what could happen than any other candidate and he's chosen to do this anyways, I think that sort of bravery should be commended, not insulted,"

"When this experiment fails I hope you will face the truth, Agent Galahad. There are those who doubt your judgment because of stunts like these," 

Harry had to force his canines to stay sheathed at the threat and only made a noncommittal noise. 

There was a notification beep from Arthurs computer and Harry nearly sighed with relief, standing up, "If there's nothing else, sir, I'll leave you to your work,"

Arthur simply waved him away, staring at his computer screen in displeasure. Harry could see a copy of Lancelot's last transmission in the reflection of his glasses before he turned and left, determined to make it to Merlin's office to watch the feed of the first test.

 

Eggsy wasn't sure how he got here but he never wanted to leave. 

He was straddling Harry's lap kissing him so hard he couldn't breathe. One of the Alpha's hands was gripping him by his hair, holding his head still to be plundered while the other was wrapped around their cocks, pressing them together and stroking slowly making Eggsy whine into their kiss, panting with need. 

When Eggsy went to move, to bring his own hand to their cocks and urge Harry on he found them trapped at the small of his back by another hand this one rougher, gripping him tightly and a low chuckle reached in his ear as he struggled. Then there was more warmth pressed against him from the back, and a mouth against his neck sucking and biting pushing the fire in his veins higher until he couldn't breathe.

Harry broke the kiss to bend his head back, joining the onslaught on his throat and Eggsy keened out out a wordless plea, rolling his hips against Harry, the extra pressure at the base where the Alpha's forming knot was pressed tightly against him driving all ration thought from his head. 

That low chuckle returned right next to his ear, teeth catching his lobe before a tongue soothed the sting and Merlin's deep voice whispered in his ear, "Do ye wanna cum?"

Eggsy gasped, trying to nod but not getting very far, Harry's hold on his hair tightening even further the burn making his eyes cross and his mouth go slack.

"I cannae hear ye," Merlin's other hand come up to twist first one nipple then the other, pinching and pulling as he did so drawing even more incoherent whines from Eggsy's throat.

Harry bent him even farther back, trailing wet open-mouthed kisses from his throat to his already reddened nipples, latching onto them strongly while Merlin's hand drifted down. Merlin's eyes captured Eggsy's the amber burning into him as he teased the tip of Eggsy's cock, pressing his thumb against the weeping hole spreading his pre-cum around leaving a smear of it on his hip as he brought his hands around Eggsy's back.

Eggsy held his breath, helpless to do anything but take what they would give them, waiting on the edge of cumming for what seemed like an eternity for Merlin's hand to slip between him and Harry to find him wet with slick. Almost drenched.

And... cold?

 

Eggsy's eyes snapped open and he struggled to sit up surrounded by freezing water that brutally killed his erection, dousing the heat that had consumed him in his dream. The entire room was flooding and quickly, in just the time it took him to stand it rose almost two feet.

He looked around wildly, heart pounding barely able to hear Charlie's yelling about staying calm.

Before he could get his thoughts clear he heard Charlie yell again, pointing toward the open bathroom on the other side of the room, "Loo snorkles! Loo snorkles!"

"What?" He tried to ask as he began to shiver, the water halfway up his chest. 

"Showerheads," Roxy yelled and Charlie agreed with whatever the fuck that meant, motioning for everyone to go to the bathroom.

"Hey! Hang about what's wrong with the fucking door?" Eggsy called out despite everyone continuing to ignore him and he shook his head taking a deep breath as the water rose over his head before diving under and heading towards the door.

He couldn't hear underwater and his fingers were numb as he pulled on the door to no success. It wouldn't budge. They'd been locked in.  
Forcing his mind to focus away from the burning in his lung he turned to stare at the others as they clustered around the toilets, forcing the shower tubing down them. Eggsy felt his stomach heave just looking at it as they bent their heads over the tubing but when they released it he saw them breathe out bubbles of air.

Eggsy pushed off from the door slicing quickly through the water over to where Roxy beckoned him, but as he approached he noticed the large mirror set up behind the sinks wasn't hanging on the wall but built into it. Ignoring Roxy's gesturing and the others odd looks he continued swimming past them to the mirror, anchoring himself in front of it by grasping the faucet, a quick press of his finger to the surface showed there was no gap between his finger and the image in the mirror confirming his suspicion.

A fucking two-way mirror.

Steadying himself as best he could he pulled one arm back, praying the drag of the water wouldn't keep him from being able to shatter it. The first punch was the weakest, the second stronger as he began to use his body to help put enough power in his punch to feel the glass begin to crack. 

Aiming carefully for the same spot Eggsy struggled to keep his hold of the faucet as his fingers went completely numb and his lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Eggsy hit it again and again. Just when he thought he was going to pass out the glass cracked past his fist and a burst of adrenaline sped through him, keeping him conscious long enough for one last hit to connect, cracking the mirror enough for the water pressure to finish the job. 

The only thing Eggsy felt as he was pulled along with the water through the shattered glass was the searing choking sensation of water filling his lungs. In the dizzying chaos of being thrown like a rag doll, he must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing he knew he was on his hands and knees, shaking and coughing, taking in large desperate breaths of air that only increased the burning in his chest.

Through the pounding in his ears he could hear others doing the same and when he finally managed to open his eyes he found everyone piled around him on the soaked marble floor. 

Merlin stood above them clipboard in hand and before anyone else could speak or even stand he began to speak sweeping his gaze over them all again critically, "Congratulations on completing your first task. Charlie, Roxy, well done. For those of you who are still confused if you can get a breathing tube around the U bend of a toilet, you have an unlimited air supply. Simple physics worth remembering,"

Around him everyone began to press closer together unconsciously, still dripping wet and freezing.

"Eggsy, good job spotting that was a two way mirror," Despite the chill embedded in his bones Eggsy felt a shot of warmth curse through him hearing his name come from Merlin's lips in that slightly-rough and sinfully deep voice, he knew if he weren't in so much pain he might have blushed at the praise.

He was so fucked up.

Before Eggsy could berate himself for his reactions further though he heard Charlie sneer behind him, "He's probably seen enough of them,"

"Yeah, you can all wipe those smirks off your faces. Because as far as I'm concerned each and every one of you has failed," Eggsy felt everyone tense around him as Merlin's voice grew cold, dripping with disapproval, "You all forgot the most important thing: teamwork"  
Merlin gestured with his pen and they all scrambled to their feet, Roxy and Eggsy pressing against each other to stay up as they crowded to look at the still flooded room. It wasn't hard to see what he meant and Eggsy felt his stomach turn to pure lead as Roxy tensed against him letting out a nearly silent whine.

Draped across what had been the stone partition between the sleeping and bathing areas was Amelia, her face still down in the water and body completely still. Eggsy knew if he went over there that there'd be no pulse. Roxy's hand gripped his tight and he could feel the tips of her nails digging into his skin while someone behind them puked.

"So much for classic Army technique," He whispered, wishing for a moment that he'd warned them earlier even though it would probably have gotten him kicked out.

Roxy didn't reply, her lips just thinned and blue eyes going hard.

"While the room is drained and her body removed you will all accompany me to medical," Merlin said, the scratch of his pen against the clipboard suddenly very loud in the silence as he paused before adding, "After that, you will all be shown to your new quarters. Muster will still be at 0600 so I suggest we move quickly,"

No one moved for a long moment as Merlin walked to the door. Roxy was the first to follow, stealing one last look over her shoulder at Amelia's body before tugging Eggsy out of his stupor to go with her. No one spoke on their way down to medical but when they left Eggsy noticed the boy who'd puked at the sight of Amelia's body didn't rejoin them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m'eudail - my darling


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, life got really crazy for me post-hurricane (thankfully my house and everything is alright, thanks for everyone's concern and well wishes) but is now settling down which means chapter back to a mostly timely schedule! I really appreciate everyone's patience and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D

Harry was leaning forward in his chair replaying the drowning test when Merlin finally made it back to his office. Each of the screens showed a different angle and Harry's eyes flitted between them, brow creased in concentration, his mouth ever so slightly pursed. Merlin paused for a moment in the doorway, the worry his mate was feeling coming through their bond and making him smile fondly as he crosses the room.

"The lad did fine, Harry," Merlin leaned over Harry, watching with him as Eggsy shattered the glass, "Better than fine. No one's ever spotted the mirror before,"

"He missed Amelia,"

"They all missed Amelia," Merlin clicked off the record, spinning the chair so Harry faced him tilting the other Alpha's head up, brushing his thumb fondly across his cheek, "They're supposed to,"

Harry leaned his face into Merlin's hand, "You're right. Still, he can't just meet expectations he'll have to exceed them to have any chance,"

"Are ye forgetting he shattered a two-way mirror underwater? Under water no less," Harry rolled his eyes at Merlin's teasing, "Ye worry too much, Harry, have a little faith,"

"I have plenty of faith in him, it's Chester I'm worried about, he's looking for any excuse to kick Eggsy from the running,"

"Ye knew that would be the case when ye picked him,"

"I know," Harry closed his eyes, leaning harder into Merlin's hand and sighing, "I don't suppose I can tempt you to come home?"

"I wish, but Chester wants my report on Lancelot's camera feed before the recruits are up for muster," Merlin leaned down to kiss Harry, wishing for nothing more than the ability to go home and curl up with his mate in their bed for a few hours, wipe away that worry for a little while. 

It had been weeks since they'd even been in the same room for more than a few moments. Harry had been on a mission in India and had come home only a few hours before Lancelot's untimely demise drew Merlin into practically living in his office for the last two days. Now with the responsibility of training the recruits Merlin would practically be living at headquarters.

Harry parted instantly for him, deepening the kiss as he stood up hands going to Merlin's hips, pulling him close. Merlin growled into the kiss, hand moving to grip Harry's hair and taking control swiftly, smirking at the shiver that shot down his mate how he pressed closer and slid his hands up underneath Merlin's sweater. They stayed like that for a few minutes, lost in the feel and taste of each other, love and desire pouring through their bond; neither of them willing to sever their connection.

When Merlin finally had to rip his mouth away to breath he was painfully hard, Harry's answering arousal pressing tight against his thigh, "Oh, I've missed ye, _mo ghràdh_ ,"

"And I you," Harry slowly pulled his hands away, caressing as he did so and stepped back breathing slow and deep to get himself back under control, "I'll see you in the morning, I imagine, when Arthur remembers I'm the only agent not currently assigned elsewhere,"

Merlin chuckled, hands itching to reach out and pull Harry back into his arms, "Aye, sweet dreams,"

Harry leaned up for one last quick kiss before leaving, Merlin watching him as he went with an appreciative, lecherous smirk.

 

The morning alarm was a shrill, rapid beeping for almost a full minute and Eggsy groaned when it went off. It felt like he'd only just closed his eyes and his entire being was screaming at him to just roll over, get ten more minutes hell even five.  He forced himself to sit up instead, wincing as he did so. His entire right arm was so sore it was threatening to fall off and Eggsy heard the others around him coughing as they got up.  When the alarm finally stopped Eggsy managed to push himself out of bed, going to grab a quick shower hoping it would wake him up fully.

It didn't take him long, thanks to the open design of the showers he could feel some of the other recruits lingering gazes on him and he rushed through soaping up so he could get out and get dressed.

Still dripping and with just a towel wrapped around his waist, Eggsy stood in front of his cot with his apparent uniform in his hands a little dumbfounded.  Sure kingsman had the whole rich posh gentleman look going on but he'd still been expecting fatigues for training not... a fancy jumpsuit? Coveralls? He wasn't entirely sure what to call them, but they felt soft so they should be comfortable enough.

Roxy must have seen the look on his face because she laughed a little next to him, holding up her own the color darker and not plaid like his, "At least they're not matching," 

"Small miracles,"

Getting dressed and presentable didn't take long but by the end, as Eggsy looked himself over in the mirror he felt a lead weight settle in his gut, he didn't look right like this. Which wasn't to say that he looked _bad_ , just so different from himself it was like looking at a stranger wearing his face.  It really was unsettling.

Behind him Eggsy heard Rufus and Digby snickering after Charlie muttered something about 'should know his place,' and he had to clench his fists to keep from turning around, focusing on the pain that shot up his right arm at the pressure on his swollen knuckles. The last thing he needed to do was prove those tossers right.

_Or let Harry down._

Eggsy frowned at the thought, not sure if what upset him more was the prospect of disappointing Harry or how much it mattered to him. Trying to put it out of his mind Eggsy stuck to the back of the group as they headed out for muster, chatting with Roxy and finding himself smiling and laughing again by the time they reached the lawn. 

There was no way Eggsy wasn't going to end up gawking at it at least a little, it was massive and truly in the middle of nowhere sitting in a giant yard surrounded by dense forest, but his amazement didn't last long before his attention was drawn away. In front of them, set up in a pyramid was almost a dozen dog kennels, all occupied by puppies each a different breed. They'd all started to head towards them when Merlin's voice boomed from above them to fall in.

"At ease," Merlin scanned over each of them, making a notation on the tablet that Eggsy was starting to believe never left his hand, "As some of you will have learned last night teamwork is paramount here at Kingsman. We're here to enhance your skills, test you to the limits"

Eggsy took a deep breath forcing himself to focus past the swirling in his stomach that carefully controlled brogue caused. The memory of it from his dream, how deep Merlin's voice had been, the brogue thicker and rough warming his blood, pushing that swirling faster.

"Which is why you're gonna pick a puppy. Wherever you go, your dog goes,"

The swirling shifted in an instant, a pure shot of excitement coursing through him and Eggsy had to lock his muscles to keep himself still. Eggsy had always wanted a dog, it had been his number one wish to Santa every year, the answer to every 'what do you want for your birthday?' since he was 2, but they didn't have the room at the estates for one even if they could have afforded it. He almost missed what Merlin said next as his eyes began scanning through the cages, finding the one he wanted almost instantly.

"You will care for it, you will teach it and by the time it's fully trained, so will you be," Eggsy felt Merlin's gaze on him but couldn't bring himself to meet it, instead pretending to be invested in scanning through the puppies, "Those of you who are still here, that is. Do you understand?"

Eggsy nodded with everyone else, glancing to his side to see Roxy as eager as he was.

"Choose your puppy," 

Roxy beat him by a fraction of a second to the kennels, her eyes darting between all the puppies and muttering low under her breath making Eggsy laugh again as he headed directly for the one he knew he wanted.

The puppy he wanted was at the base of the pyramid, smaller than the rest by a wide margin but Eggsy knew he'd get massive, their neighbor when he was younger had had one just like it with the wrinkly face and short legs. Michelle would have her watch Eggsy sometimes and playing with the bulldog was the closest he'd ever gotten to having his own. He opened the cage, the puppy eyeing him cautiously from the back until it was open and Eggsy had stuck his hand in. It carefully walked towards him, sniffing and giving his hand a lick before running out of the cage to circle Eggsy.

"Hey," Eggsy felt like his face was going to break from his smile as the tiny puppy rolled over to it's back, grunting as Eggsy scratched his stomach, one of its back legs kicking, "Who's a good boy? You wanna stay with me huh?"

It took Roxy nudging him, passing him a thin leash to pull Eggsy away, reminding him of where he was. He coughed a little, thanking her as he clipped it to the collar already around the puppy's neck and heading back to formation. It wasn't until they both got back that Eggsy could tear his eyes away from his dog to look over at Roxy's letting out a snorting laugh.

"A poodle?" He teased.

"What? They're gun dogs. Oldest working breed, easy to train," She rolled her eyes, quirking one eyebrow at him as she looked down to where he was sitting on his shoes, voice equally as teasing, "A pug?"

Eggsy's smile fell and Roxy looked at him in confusion as he asked, "It's a bulldog, innit?"

Eggsy could see Roxy's concern as she shook her head, and he asked a little desperate, "It will get bigger though won't it?"

More shaking, this time biting her lip while on his other side Charlie openly snickered. Eggsy groaned.

"Shit,"

"Good choices," Merlin said, joining them on the lawn with more typing on his pad, "You will each find a care kit for them back in your bunks. I suggest you take the time during breakfast to get acquainted, I expect names for them all before morning training,"  
The Alpha paused in front of each of them to lean down and pet the puppies as he continued, "If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask them if I cannot answer them the kennel master Cavall can,"

When Merlin got to Eggsy there was a fraction of a moment of still silence as he was forced to meet Merlin's eyes, in the morning sun they were lighter like warm honey and far too penetrating for Eggsy's comfort, he was sure the man somehow knew about his dream and it made his heart pound for a beat before the Alpha looked down, a small smile quirking for a just a second on the edges of his hard mouth and he squatted down to pet the pug currently napping curled on Eggsy's shoes. 

He didn't speak again till he'd straightened, catching Eggsy's gaze for another breath-stopping moment before he stepped back, "If your dog is found wandering wild without you he will be returned to the kennels and you will pack your bags and go home alone, is that understood?"

"Yessir," It was a disjointed chorus and Merlin squinted at all of them.

"We'll work on that. Fall out!"

 

Breakfast was a quick but delicious affair that thankfully Eggsy recognized, for a moment he'd worried the ridiculous rich-people-ness of everything would extend even to the food and he'd have to eat something crazy like caviar for breakfast.  Instead, they'd all entered the small dining room assigned to them to find a buffet laid out of normal breakfast foods and he'd sighed with relief. As everyone dug in, practically inhaling the food, the small dining room filled with the whining of the dogs, begging for table scraps. Roxy sent him a disapproving look when he snuck his pug, whose name he was still struggling to decide on, a piece of bacon.

"It won't hurt the once," He protested mouth full of food, putting a hand up to cover it. He may not be all dignified and posh but he wasn't a complete animal.

"When he's begging at every meal you'll regret it," 

"You know I was gonna tell you about that smear of jam you've got on your face but now I don't think I will," Eggsy sat back in his chair holding back his laughter as Roxy reached up trying to find the non-existent mess, rolling her eyes when there wasn't one.

"Very mature, Eggsy,"

"You're the one who fell for it,"

"Do you know what you're going to name him yet?"

Eggsy shook his head, "Can't think of anything good enough, you?"

"Seure,"

Eggsy stumbled over the name, "Say-Soor-"

Roxy shook her head, "Seh-ur-ey, Lancelot's sword in the legends, seems appropriate,"

"Damn that's good," Eggsy slouched in his chair, "The best, actually, how'm I supposed to compete with that Rox?"

Roxy just smirked at him, "You can't,"

It was Eggsy's turn to roll his eyes, "I've got to come up with something, we have to be to training in ten minutes,"

"You could always name him after a famous spy,"

Eggsy thought a moment and then a wide grin split his face and he bent to pick the pug up, holding him close to his face, "How'd you like to be called JB?"

JB gave a bark, butt wiggling as Roxy asked, "James Bond?"

"Nope,"

"...Jason Bourne?"

"Also wrong,"

Eggsy's grin only grew at the confusion on Roxy's face. They started packing up to head to training with her face still screwed up, irritation plain on her face.

"Alright, I give up," She finally broke as they approached the yard, Merlin in the distance with another man to the side, "What's JB stand for?"

"Jack Bauer," 

She squinted, "Who?"

"Jack Bauer from 24, it's an American show have you never seen it?"

Roxy shook her head, "He's a spy though?"

"Ehhhh not really, but he is a badass, just like JB will be,"

"Not if you keep feeding him table scraps," Roxy and Eggsy both laughed, sobering immediately when Merlin and the other man who was introduced as the Kennel Master Cavall turned and began the training for the day.

Eggsy was grateful that Cavall was doing the majority of it, the short and stocky Beta's voice was high, almost nasally as he went over basic dog training with them his pace so quick Eggsy had to laser focus on his words to keep up. He still felt it every time Merlin's careful watching turned to him, but he was careful to keep his face blank and so long as Merlin wasn't speaking he was able to push his dream and his stupid crush to the back of his mind and focus on training. 

When it came time to practice some of the drills though JB proved to be less than compliant, preferring to curl up and sleep or roll on his back whining to be pet. Treats did motivate him but only to come to Eggsy not sit or anything else. Merlin was watching him, typing away and Eggsy swallowed hard, making his tone harder, more commanding as he continued to try.

"Like the dog's going to obey an omega," Charlie was snickering a few feet away, Rufus and Digby close by his side, "Honestly, it's pathetic to watch,"

_Deep breath in, out, in again_ , Eggsy repeated over and over in his head, accompanied by the fantasy of turning around and punching Charlie's lights out.

By the end of the first part of training for the day JB was at least responding to his name and came when he was called, Eggsy was going to classify that as a win for the day and was already planning what to practice later when Merlin dropped the other half of the mornings training on them.

"Being able to move quickly and efficiently while juggling obstacles is a necessity for all agents, you never know when circumstance will force you into a situation where dropping everything to run is simply not an option. So today you'll be running the three-mile path along the back lawn with a full pack, rifle, and your dog,"

Eggsy just looked down to where JB was rolling on his back and felt a headache begin to pound behind his eyes.

Sure enough, they'd barely been at it ten minutes when JB stopped, pulling back when Eggsy tugged his leash to move forward. The other's were quickly outpacing them and Eggsy let his frustration slip into his tone as he urged, "Come on JB, up. Up,"

With a little more pulling JB huffed and they got back to running but this time it was barely two minutes before he plopped down again, refusing to move.

"JB we have to go, come on," Still nothing and Eggsy growled, "JB, Up,"

JB growled back, laying down more.

"I'm not coming last cause of you," Eggsy met JB's eyes, refusing to look away as he pulled his rifle forward and lied through his teeth, "JB I'll shoot you goddamnit I will fucking shoot you, Merlin said we're not allowed to hold you,"

JB just whimpered, breaking Eggsy's heart as he let out a rough growl and broke, picking JB up and having a moment of hesitation before tucking the pup into his vest so he'd have both hands free to hold his rifle which he figured might be a way around the no carrying rule. After all, when questioned Merlin had said they couldn't hold them bc they had to maintain a proper hold on the rifle and be able to use it at a moments notice, so long he could do that what did it matter if JB was tucked up against his chest. 

He'd probably still lose points or whatever was being used to grade them, but it had to be better than coming in dead last. JB now taken care of he managed to catch up to the others right at the end, passing a few of them as their dogs - all much larger than JB even though all were puppies - were now giving them issues. It was just Roxy and Charlie ahead of him as they all skittered to a halt in front of Merlin, breathing heavy.

"Roxy good job coming in first," He nodded to her before turning to Eggsy, straight ignoring Charlie who bristled a little, "Eggsy, impressive catching up but did I not say the dogs were to run at your side,"

"You said we couldn't carry them because we had to maintain our rifle grip where we could shoot, sir," Eggsy held his in position perfectly, heart pounding not just from the run, "Which I did,"

"Creative thinking, but if you were in a situation where you had to shoot and had no time to get into proper position JB could be hurt by the recoil," There was no disappointment in the Alpha's tone, just a simple neutral statement of fact that stuck in the back of Eggsy's throat nonetheless as he nodded pulling JB back out to sit on the ground.

Merlin waiting until all the others came up before dismissing them for lunch, reminding them that after would be the beginning of their classroom lessons followed by afternoon PT. Eggsy wondered how he was going to get through a class taught by Merlin without dying of want or embarrassment.

Or both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mo ghràdh - my love


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I am trying to do a chapter a week but this one kept getting longer and taking forever so I've cut it into two so you guys wouldn't have to wait even more for an update.

If Eggsy didn't die of embarrassment or from his arousal, he might just have to off himself, he decided.

Eggsy'd always done well in school, it was one of the few things he could pride himself on. School had been a respite for him, a haven from Dean and his crew both physically and mentally. Eggsy took advantage of that, easily focusing on his lessons as a distraction, losing himself in the work and thriving under the praise of his teachers.

Now Eggsy was struggling to keep up with the notes, mind refusing to focus on what Merlin was saying as he was lulled by the cadence of the Alpha's deep voice. It seemed to surround him, pulling sinful images to his mind of being pressed against the Alpha, that low brogued tone teasing him until he came untouched at Merlin's command. 

Even his usual neat script was messy and rushed, Eggsy only barely looking at it as he wrote, his eyes were constantly drawn to Merlin who was gesturing as he taught, movements emphasizing the broadness of his shoulders, the elegance and strength of his hands. Eggsy could perfectly picture them pinning him down, keeping him still. Wondered idly if they did that to Harry and Eggsy had to stifle a moan at the thought, the pictures in his mind shifting to Harry and Merlin together, tangled around one another fighting for dominance.

It wasn't often Eggsy found something to be grateful to his bastard of a stepfather for, but as he sat in the classroom struggling to pay attention to the actual lesson, he was thankful that he'd learned how to control his pheromones to avoid unwanted attention from the man and his crew because otherwise, he'd have to off himself when everyone, including Merlin, knew just how much the Alpha was affecting him.

Still, Eggsy knew he had to stop lingering in his fantasies, he knew there were holes in his notes and he made a list of questions he still had after forcing his eyes from Merlin to look down to where JB laid, passed out at under the desk at Eggsy's feet. Which he'd be willing to argue was basically behaving and better than some of the other recruits dogs who sporadically whined as the class continued on and he finally got control of his runaway mind.

Every time Eggsy felt his mind drifting off in that direction again he'd clench his sore fist to pull himself back, remind himself for the hundredth time that the man was mated to the other object of Eggsy's pathetic crush, they were both unavailable he needed to respect that. No matter how desperately he wanted them, they weren't going to want him back. 

It hurt, but at least it worked.

Eggsy sat in the dead middle of the room surrounded by the other candidates' scents, thankful that the sour sweat-tinge to them kept Merlin's at bay. It was bad enough the sight of the man had ruined his concentration he didn't need the added distraction of the Alpha's addicting scent tempting him. That reprieve was short lived however as Merlin took to pacing through the room as the lesson continued, getting deeper and deeper into the subjects at hand.

When Merlin passed right by Eggsy's seat on top of his own rich leather scent a thread of jasmine and smoke seemed to wrap around Eggsy, the combination intoxicating and reminding him sharply of Harry, making shame and arousal rise in him in a nearly equal measure when he couldn't help discreetly breathing deeply.

Still, Eggsy managed to make it through the class without dying or embarrassing himself, forcing himself to take in every excruciating detail on the current international political climate. By the end of the nearly six-hour lecture, Eggsy had nearly two dozen pages of notes and half a dozen pages of questions to independently research before their test in two days.

A few of them Eggsy managed to get answered during their dinner break, sitting across from Roxy and swapping notes until it was time to head to the gym. With his still sore arm, Eggsy was not exactly looking forward to the beginning of their physical training, but Merlin said one of the agents would be handling it alongside Kingsman's instructors and Eggsy could use the break from Merlin's overwhelming presence and the fantasies it implanted in Eggsy's mind. 

Besides, it wouldn't be the first time he'd had to fight while banged up, and if he was lucky it wouldn't be his last.

 

Harry was in a foul mood by the time evening rolled around. His morning meeting with Arthur had been full of sly little comments about both his mating and Eggsy followed by a day spent doing reconnaissance with the most annoying handler in his ear instead of Merlin. Harry understood the recruits had to take precedence but he'd missed his mate, the comfort his voice gave him. Cador's voice never gave Harry anything less than a migraine, the man always seemed to be wheezing and he has no idea how to shut up making Harry's job a million times harder whenever they're paired together.

All in all, it had the effect of making Harry very frustrated which was not the best headspace to be in when one is expected to teach. Which is why Harry went straight to Merlin's office when he arrived at headquarters, he'd only have a few minutes before he'd have to run to meet the recruits in the gym but he needed to see his mate first.

Merlin's back was slightly hunched over as he typed rapid fire on his keyboard, eyes scanning between a half a dozen screens each rolling different footage from the closest CCTV feeds to where Lancelot died. Striding quickly across the room Harry bent to rest his forehead on Merlin's shoulder, sighing when the other Alpha paused his typing long enough to reach up with one hand to card his fingers in Harry's hair for a moment, turning his head to press a kiss to Harry's temple before returning to his task.

"Sorry ye got stuck with Cador,"

"How he expects anyone to be able to focus on their mission with him spewing absolute drivel is beyond me," Harry turned his head to bury his nose against Merlin's neck, taking in as much of that comforting scent as he could, "and someone needs to force him down to medical to have his lungs looked at,"

Merlin chuckled, "Medical has checked him out and says there's nothing wrong. And Tristan doesn't find him distracting,"

Harry rolled his eyes, laying a lazy open-mouthed kiss on Merlin's throat as he wrapped his arms around his mate, "Tristan's mad,"

"Ye know if ye leave right now ye'll actually be on time for once," There was a hitch in Merlin's breathing for a moment when Harry trailed his kisses lower, brushing ever so gently over the scar left by his bonding bite and sending streaks of pleasure straight to Merlin's cock. Merlin felt Harry's smirk against his skin as he settled over the mark, the tip of his tongue coming out to trace it, purring at the other Alpha's shudder and it took a moment for Merlin to find his voice again, "Dinnae go starting things ye can't finish, _m'eudail_ ,"

"Make no mistake Merlin, I fully intend to finish," One of Harry's hands snuck down to press against the hard length pressing obscenely against the front of Merlin's slacks, even through the material the press of his fingers drew a moan from his mate, "Tonight. _At home_."

Merlin huffed out an attempt at a chuckle, "Aye alright ye brat, I promise I'll make it home,"

Harry straightened and in the reflection from one monitor Merlin caught the shit-eating grin spread across his face before he left calling over his shoulder, "Wonderful, I'll come to collect you when I'm done with the recruits then,"

 

If Eggsy thought the vehicle hanger was amazing it had nothing on the gym. While maybe only half the size of the hanger three of the walls were lined with state of the art workout and gymnastic equipment, and while many of the workout machines Eggsy didn't even know the name or purpose of the sight of uneven bars and a balance beam were comforting. 

Dominating the remaining wall and extending into the raised portion ceiling was a climbing rock that rose easily four stories up. Eggsy could see the obvious handholds slowly tapering off until the top was nearly a sheer rock face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roxy looking up as well, a little pale.

"What are you scared of heights or something?" 

"Not insurmountably ..." But Roxy was biting her lip and Eggsy clapped her on the shoulder with a smile.

"Don't worry Rox, I'm sure they've got some fancy high tech doodad to keep you from falling to your death," he pointed to the coils of rope hanging by the side of the wall, "Like those harnesses and rop- Hey! Don't pinch me I was just trying to be helpful!"

Roxy just looked at him shaking her head a little, "In here sure, but out in the field I doubt there's a safety net,"

"Yeah but I'd put my money on you being able to handle it regardless,"

That pulled a smile to her face, "Thanks Eggsy,"

"Granted I plan to be the one out in the field so..." Eggsy teased trailing off as he looked down.

Dominating the floor in the center was a thick pad, easily big enough to hold 50 people with feet of space between each. Eggsy broke into a wide smile when he saw it, fond memories of his time doing gymnastics crossing his mind. The floor had been his favorite, he'd accidentally caused more than a few holes in the walls of their apartment trying to practice his routines at home. This didn't look like a spring floor, but he'd be willing to bet he could still get decent air for his flip anyways. 

He was itching to see how much he could still do and was saying so to Roxy when a shrill whistle cut through the air silencing everyone. Everyone looked over to see a couple in matching athletic gear, the Kingsman logo embroidered on the tops, glaring at them all. Their expressions were ice cold and severe as they approached.

"Quiet!" The man yelled out, whistle still in one hand as they came to stand in front of the group, "Quit wasting time and get changed,"

A few of the other recruits bristled at the man's tone and Charlie grumbled under his breath about "overreaching betas," as they headed across the way to the locker rooms, hearing him Eggsy and Roxy just exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes. Charlie couldn't be cut soon enough for either of them, his schtick quickly going from offensive to just boring.

Changing was quick, mostly the result of the beta man standing outside the entrance to the locker room hurrying them along from almost the moment they'd stepped in. It reminded Eggsy of his drill instructor from Bootcamp, putting a spring into his step as he undressed. Eggsy was relieved to be out of the jumpsuit until he realized just how form fitting the work out uniform was, and he was glad again that Merlin had other duties to attend to because there'd be no hiding it if he got hard in these shorts.

Eggsy caught Charlie's eyes lingering on his ass and growled at him as he heading out, praying that they'd get a chance to spar or something tonight. He'd love to have a valid reason to wipe that condescending smirk off the Alpha's face, show him just how much he was underestimating him. There was no doubt in Eggsy's mind he could take the git on in a one on one fight, he'd probably get hurt but he'd win.

Eggsy was only a few steps out of the locker room, Roxy following close behind him when he looked up and saw the agent who'd be assisting their training and stopped dead in his tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m'eudail - My Dear


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shows up a month late with another short chapter bc life and my mental health have been on a rollercoaster lately*
> 
> anyways uh hi, i'm not dead, the fic isn't dead, I am so sorry for how long this took things are reaching an equilibrium now though at least in my life so hopefully the next chapter will actually be next week, thank you guys for all of your patience it means a lot to me.

Harry, still in a suit and looking decidedly out of place surrounded by all the equipment was just as breathtakingly gorgeous as he'd been when he'd rescued Eggsy from the police station.   Luckily the alpha hadn’t noticed him yet, seemingly absorbed in his conversation with the female instructor. Eggsy’s mind spun desperately trying to think of a reason for the older man to be in the gym that didn’t end with him being the agent guiding their training.  There was none that Eggsy could think of though and no one else around to take Harry’s place here other than to assist.

Eggsy tried not to let his eyes linger over Harry's frame but it was impossible, the memory of how he'd felt pressed against Eggsy's body for that brief moment in the elevator invading his mind mixing with the heady impression left behind by how he'd held Eggsy in his dream. Eggsy felt heat rush to his cheeks and he faked a cough, hoping to play off his reaction, thanking every god he'd ever heard of that Harry hadn't noticed him yet.  

Roxy raised an eyebrow at him and Eggsy wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up and swallow him whole at her knowing look.  He took a deep breath as he apologized and moved forward, ruthlessly trampling down the fluttering in his stomach, discreetly sniffing to make sure he hadn't leaked his arousal out for everyone to smell.

Thankfully all he could smell was the layers of sweat lingering in the air and a strong anti-septic doubtlessly left behind from the machines being wiped down.  

It wasn't until everyone had gathered at the edge of the mat in a loose formation that Harry and the woman ceased their conversation and turned to them.  Harry's dark eyes finding Eggsy instantly even though he hung towards the back of the group, glancing him up and down and Eggsy had to force himself to meet his gaze, faking a smile as his heart hammered.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Agent Galahad and I'll be assisting Culhwch and Olwen here with your physical training tonight," His smile to them was pleasant and a sharp contrast to the other instructors who remained glaring at them all, "While most of the training you'll receive here is very specific to espionage and advancing the niche skills involved with such there are large portions of being a Kingsman agent that have nothing to do with knowing how to pick locks or diffuse bombs but on maintaining complete control over your body and of course how well you can fight,"

Harry had barely finished saying 'fight' before  Culhwch and Olwen moved, quick as lightning, to lunge at him, startling everyone.  The two worked in tandem, each one’s attack coordinated with the others so when one scored a hit the other did as well.   Just like in the Black Prince the day before however, Harry avoided most of his attackers blows with ease, each motion he made as he dodged carefully calculated so that avoiding one didn’t place him in the path of the other.

Eggsy was in awe at Harry once again, teeth digging into the soft skin of his cheek till he tasted blood to distract him from becoming entirely enthralled and making a fool of himself as he had in the pub.  While Harry fought with fluid grace the strength and dexterity of his body on full display, his every blow echoing through the gym to reverberate in Eggsy’s chest calling to something primal deep within, the omega tried to look at it all clinically to see what Harry meant by “control” and when that failed he recited statistics from the morning lesson in his head to keep his hormones in check as the burning pulse of his blood tried to flood south.

While it felt like an eternity to Eggsy it was actually a very short time before both beta's had been thrown to the ground and conceded.  Around him, Eggsy felt the astonishment rolling off the other recruits who hadn’t so much as blinked since the beginning of the fight. 

"Damn," Roxy’s whisper was nearly silent but managed to shake them all from their stupor.

Eggsy felt a tendril of pure omegan pride curl through him at their reactions to the alpha’s prowess and he tried to squash it down but still felt a smirk cross his face as he nodded.

Harry wasn't even breathing heavy when he addressed them again, not a hair out of place and body deceptively relaxed as Culhwch and Olwen rolled back to their feet, smiling back at all of them, "I'm well aware that you can all already hold your own in a fight, you wouldn't be here if you couldn't.  Those skills, however, pale in comparison to what they will have to become if you have any hope to be the next Lancelot,"

The woman, Olwen, spoke next one hand rubbing at a forming bruise on her arm, "You will be here morning and night for training, whether we have an Agent to assist or not and you will obey us like you would one of them, understood?"

"Yes ma'am" It was still discordant, and the beta’s both glared while Harry raised one eyebrow.

"Tonight we'll be going over the regiment and putting you through your paces, think of it like a pre-test," Culhwch added, "You'll be separated into three groups for this and at the end, those with the highest score in their group will go 3-vs-1 with Agent Galahad here,"

"I'll even make it a fair fight and only use one arm," Harry cut in with a wry smile.

The recruits laughed nervously looking between themselves, a few looking genuinely scared at the prospect.  

Olwen rolled her eyes calling out, "Morton, Higgins, Dreyfus you'll be with me. Baker, Saville, and Watson with Culhwch. The rest of you will be with Agent Galahad,"

Eggsy hadn't even had time to process that he'd be working with Harry when Charlie leaned forward from behind him whispering, "This is where you get weeded out, you know,"

"All I know is that you need a breath mint, bruv," Eggsy whispered back, almost thankful Charlie was in his group.  If he could focus on beating the smug wanker he wouldn't get distracted by Harry. 

Hopefully.

They were all separated easily and in quick order given a quick tour around the gym as the schedule for the upcoming months was laid out for them.  Eggsy struggled to catch it all as they were following Harry and Eggsy's eye kept slipping down to where the Alpha's trousers perfectly displayed an ass most omegas would kill for.  He had to bite on the inside of his cheek and force his eyes up, trying not to think of how it would feel to dig his heels into it, urging Harry to fuck him harder. 

The way Harry laid out their upcoming routine was very matter of fact his voice crisp and proper, never faltering as he described it right alongside pointing out different machines and areas of the gyms.  

Mornings would be devoted to fairly standard workout routines: strength training, flexibility and balance exercises, agility and endurance improvement.  Evenings would see a rotation of different martial arts including Krav Maga. There was a pause when he mentioned both morning and night sessions would end with meditating of all things.

At their clear confusion, Harry simply turned to them and said, "Being able to completely clear your mind is an invaluable skill, especially in intense combat situations,"

Harry hadn't looked at Eggsy since the very beginning of class and while on one hand, Eggsy had appreciated not having to meet his eyes it was leaving him more and more uneasy as time passed.  A lead weight settling into his stomach and dread rising in him until he felt consumed with it.

Paranoid and stupid though it was Eggsy was sure now Harry somehow knew about the dream, about Eggsy's crush on him and his mate and that he was now regretting putting Eggsy up as his candidate.  The thought of Harry being upset or worse disgusted with him made him nauseous. 

And why wouldn't he be?  It was one thing before when Eggsy had gotten wet watching him beat Dean's crew into paste, Eggsy didn't know then and Harry was nothing if not painfully gentlemanly and understanding, he’d probably put it out of his mind chalking it up to just a silly omega who hadn’t known better.  After meeting Merlin though it was unmistakable that they were soulbound and to be lusting over them like he was disrespected that bond.

As they started their actual training Eggsy found his hands shaking a little, the pounding in his heart having nothing to do with the pace set on his treadmill.  Neither did the burn in his lungs, he felt like he couldn’t breathe and the edges of his vision were going dark as Eggsy focused on the mileage tracker, the red lights blinking up at him as he put on a mask of concentration to hide his rising panic.

The machine was amazing, automatically adjusting it’s speed to his pace and before he knew it it was already slowing down, the five miles he was supposed to run finished.  As it came to a stop and he gulped down water hoping it would ease his lightheadedness enough for him to step down he felt a familiar presence at his back and he didn’t even have time to brace himself before Harry spoke.

“Just shy of 40 minutes, impressive,”

Eggsy almost spit out his water, as it was he managed to inhale it instead and went into a coughing fit made worse by Harry stepping closer, his hand pressing against Eggsy’s back for a second as he murmured alarmed, “Are you alright?”

Cheeks bright red, Eggsy nodded squeezing his eyes closed and shaking his head before replying still struggling to breathe right, “Yeah just… wrong pipe…”

_ Please don’t press. Please don’t press. _

“You should be more careful,” 

Eggsy managed to look up at the alpha, relief pouring through him in equal measure with shame, “Ah right yes H-ehem-Sir,”

The corner of Harry’s mouth quirked up before the winding down of another treadmill pulled him away to record Charlie’s time, the younger alpha already glaring over at Eggsy who just smirked back at him, giving a tiny wave.  The growl that drifted over just made Eggsy roll his eyes as he caught his breath, just letting the joy that maybe Harry didn’t hate him after all course through him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new chapter! Thank you so much to everyone for sticking with this fic, and for being so patient with me as I deal with my IRL issues your comments and kudos mean the world to me. Never fear this fic will not be abandoned I love it and you guys too much to do that. 
> 
> I did edit/add some tags as a lot of my time spent being sick last month and unable to write did still allow me a lot of time to better plan out the fic going forward and solidify some ideas I've had since the beginning

Harry was either going to strangle Dagonet or personally see to his next orgasm. He couldn’t decide which as he forced himself to avoid looking directly at Eggsy while he gave the tour of the facilities and started his group on their test. A herculean effort on his part as the new PT uniforms were, in a word, indecent. Tight and thin and sinfully tiny?

More than once he realized his eyes had started to drift towards Eggsy and he had to nearly violently jerk his eyes away to keep from staring. It had been one thing to watch his test footage, to know the strength contained in his lean form. It was an entirely different experience seeing it in action first hand, seeing the sweat glistening along tight muscles as they moved Eggsy utilizing every scrap of that strength to try and outpace the others in their group. 

It was amazing to see unfold and Harry felt pride bloom in his chest everytime Eggsy managed to beat the alphas, the competition tight. Harry had to utilize his years of training to keep his face neutral and uninterested when Charlie’s periodic growling floated over to him, carefully and keenly taking in Eggsy’s reactions. If Eggsy acknowledged it at all it was only to roll his eyes and begin pushing himself harder, there was no hesitation in his movements otherwise and another tendril of pride would worm its way around Harry’s heart.

They made quick enough work of the course, working their way through exercises designed to measure their baselines in strength, speed, and endurance with ease. That tight competition grew more and more pronounced with each test until all three boys were dripping with sweat propelled forward on the adrenaline and the burning desire to outpace the others. Harry was unsurprised when they came up to the final task to find Eggsy and Charlie tied in points for the lead. The other, Kay’s candidate if he wasn’t terribly mistaken, only behind them by 5.

Harry delighted in watching the frustration that poured off of Charlie when he told them as he led them to the last segment. It was plain from Charlie’s expression how an omega keeping pace with him was burning at his psyche, ingrained prejudices and entitlement rising to the forefront of his mind to turn his face dark and angry. An expression Harry was quick to capture on his glasses and file away for Merlin’s review.

Eggsy’s face stayed serious until he saw where they were being led. A cocky smile and determination breaking across the Eggsy’s face as he took in the gymnastic equipment. For a moment it caught Harry off guard, caused his heart to skip a beat as he cleared his throat.

“Our last order of business is balance and flexibility, skills which are truly invaluable in the field and some of the hardest to master,” Harry was grateful Eggsy was paying him no mind, using the excuse of scanning over the recruits faces to take his in, watch for a second the gears turning behind Eggsy’s hazel eyes as he clearly plotted his way through the equipment, “It is here that control of your body is most important,”

They all nodded, listening carefully as Harry went over the remaining exercises. They were simple enough, the more advanced gymnastics would be saved for when there were fewer recruits so the staff could better guide them. Still, the joy Eggsy radiated as they started was a sight to behold, his smile refusing to drop the entire time, literally breathtaking as Harry had to remind himself to breathe and not to linger too long looking at the omega.

A feat made even harder when they all began the stretches portion, up until that point Harry had mostly managed to keep his mind to the task, only rarely his thoughts strayed to Eggsy and the things he’d like to do to him and when they did they were swiftly dismissed. A fact he was very proud of given the sinful way the uniform hugged to Eggsy’s every curve and muscle, leaving precious little to the imagination. To say nothing of the heavenly way his warm scent cut through the acrid odor of alpha sweat and posturing pheromones to torment Harry.

Harry had to be careful as he walked them through the various poses, taking note of their stance and flexibility, correcting when needed, always saving Eggsy for last as his flexibility far surpassed the Alphas’ and took him an extra second to focus past the haze of arousal that threatened to overtake him.  It probably would have had he needed to correct Eggsy, help him into the pose proper, thankfully that was unnecessary.

Even out of formal practice the gymnast in Eggsy was well and alive.

And if Eggsy had been lovely before it was nothing on watching him flow effortlessly into each pose, no hint of strain at having to bend his body and hold his position. When he reached down to touch the floor Harry felt his mouth water even as he kept his face perfectly impassive at the sight of the omega’s tight gorgeous ass on display.

Harry’s mind wandered faster than he could stop it over how easy it would be to rip that thin material, bury his face or his cock. Maybe both, command the boy to stay right in that position while he had his fill.

Instead, he cleared his throat again forcing his mind to focus back on the task at hand but unable to stop himself from saying, careful to keep his tone professional, “Excellent, Eggsy,”  


 

_Excellent, Eggsy._

Eggsy replayed what Harry said over and over, examining those two words almost desperately, his heart pounding a little even as his sane mind screamed at him to stop, that he was being stupid. Harry had sounded neutral but Eggsy swore he’d heard something, the tiniest note of _something_ he couldn’t decode under it. Undoubtedly wishful thinking on his part, a hallucination of his overreaching heart.

Bending over that way, practically presenting, had made him nervous, not because he couldn’t do it, in fact, he knew he could do it flawlessly without effort. No, it was because it would be Harry looking at him like that, exposed and vulnerable, judging him and he worried what the handsome Alpha would think. Not for the first time that night Eggsy wondered what Harry thought of him physically, even as he felt ashamed for wondering especially when he knew the most likely answer.

Eggsy knew how he looked compared to other omegas. A little too harsh, a little too sharp and the muscles, lean though they were, didn’t help. There was still a softness to him that never went away but seemed too subtle for others to really notice and he wondered if he imagined it. Even his mum couldn’t see it, always fretting a little that no one would want him as hard as he was.

Harry Hart and his mate could do much better than him if they were so inclined. Which he doubted they were, given that they were soul mates. 

Eggsy did his best to shove those thoughts aside as they finished the flexibility portion, he let the bitter disappointment linger in the back of his throat though, hoped it would remind him why he’s better off leaving those thoughts alone. 

Instead, he looked over at the balance beam, felt the excitement rise in him again as Harry confirmed that it would be the last test of the night. Harry might be out of his league and better off for it, but Eggsy still wanted to make the Alpha proud, make sure he didn’t end up regretting picking a rough estate omega for a candidate.  


 

Merlin leaned back in his chair with a frustrated moan. Whoever killed Lancelot had definitely tampered with the CCTV feeds in the area, a usually easy enough fix for him. Problem was they’d tampered with every CCTV feed for a hundred-mile radius, all in different ways and through a web of false IPs and other bullshit anti-tracking measures. To say nothing of how every route he tried to detangle the mess led him to top tier encryptions that when cracked only began a new level of finding a needle in a haystack.

If it weren’t for his dead friend and the time this would take him away from the recruits, Merlin would almost admit to being impressed. He hadn’t had a challenge like this is nearly five years, it was actually a little exciting.

It was only the confidence he had that he would solve it that let him put on a couple auto-running programs he had so he could stop for the night. A quick glance at his watch showed he’d stopped a little quicker than he’d expected to, Harry wouldn’t be done with the recruits for another half an hour at least, possibly longer.

He could go back to his work, get a little more done, tighten the protocols on his programs he was leaving on. Write up that report on Kay’s mission. Prepare a dossier for the recon on all the missing celebrities. 

It was with a smile, fond and a little sadistic, that Merlin decided instead to pull up the feed from the gym and from Harry’s glasses, settling forward in his chair again and fixing his mic controls to route through his personal channel to Harry’s glasses.

The screen lit up just in time to watch Eggsy make his way across the balance beam, a shit eating grin on the lads face as he showed off. Doubtlessly Harry had given his little ‘be creative’ speech when all the recruits really had to do was walk across the damn thing and prove they weren’t shiteating idiots. Still, it was amazing to watch as the omega tumbled across it in cartwheels and jumps, doubling back twice just to do different tricks, the last set almost entirely on his hands.

Only at the end was it a little shaky and rough, there was one moment when Merlin swore the boy was going to fall off as he went to go back to his feet. Instead, he managed to catch himself, and after a breath of pause was back to his little improv routine. Merlin was surprised to find he’d held his breath through it, only realizing when he let it out and a slight burning in his chest he hadn’t noticed till then abated.

With one last cartwheel and a spinning flip Eggsy dismounted, sticking the landing if wincing when he did so. Merlin glanced over to read Harry’s vitals and smirked, opening the mic channel.

“ _How badly do ye want to be buried in him right now?_ ”

Harry looked directly at where he knew the closest camera was and Merlin barked out a laugh when he sent back, “ _ **You are not helping,**_ ”

“ _And where pray tell did ye get the impression I wanted to help ye?_ ”

“ _ **He’s my candidate. It’s improper**_ ,”

“ _I seem to recall you saying the same thing about me_ ,”

“ _ **That was different, Merlin**_ ,”

On the screen Merlin watched Harry walk over to the mat that dominated the floor and the recruits gathered around him, holding back his reply as Harry addressed them all again. Zoning out a little as his mate went over the results, gave pointers, advocated the use of the gym during free time. It was a speech he’d heard in one form or another more than enough times he didn’t need to hear it again. 

Instead, he zoomed the camera in on the recruits, gauged their expressions and overall demeanor, looking for any red flags to having been run ragged on little sleep. He saved Eggsy for last, watching him for longer taking in his face for more than strictly professional reasons.

The lad was beautiful, there was no denying that, a little unconventional for an omega but it only made him all the more enthralling with a strong stubborn set jaw and hard hazel eyes. Even without everything else, Merlin would be hard pressed to deny his attraction to him and he understood his mate’s infatuation. He also, despite his teasing, did understand Harry’s concerns and knew nothing could actually happen with the lad, however tempting.

Still, it had been some time since they’d been interested in any omega, and staring at Eggsy as he was called up to join Roxy and Digsby to go against Harry, Merlin wondered if it wasn’t time they resumed their search for their other mate. Just because they hadn’t found him yet didn’t mean he wasn’t out there, and they’d never find him if they didn’t try.

A plan forming in his mind Merlin opened the channel again, purring into the mic, “ _Make it quick, mo leannan, I have the sudden urge to take ye out proper, maybe to Elyan’s,_ ”

There was a pause, Harry getting into position and carefully tucking one hand behind his back as he faced the recruits, their faces all grimly serious, “ _ **I think… I just want you tonight,**_ ”

No sooner had he replied then the fight began all three recruits rushing at Harry at once, giving absolutely zero heed of what each other was doing and making Merlin roll his eyes even as he replied, “ _Ye do nae just want me, but that’s alright, another night then_ ,”

Mid-fight with Digby already down and flanked by both Eggsy and Roxy who were trying their hardest but were managing only to make things harder for one another and easier on Harry he got a reply, “ _ **Yes, another night**_ ,”

Roxy went down next and Merlin sat even closer to his screen as he watched his mate and Eggsy circle each other, the lad breathing hard, exhaustion clear on his face and something unreadable through the computer in his eyes. It was over very quickly after that, with Harry no longer distracted by multiple opponents Eggsy didn’t stand a chance and Merlin was proud of his mate for not holding back even as he had to reach down and adjust himself when the view from Harry’s glasses shifted as he took the omega down, pinning him to the mat.  


 

Eggsy could barely breathe, and not just from having the wind knocked out of him as Harry pinned him down with just one arm. Harry’s scent was surrounding him and he was scared if he breathed in too deeply he wouldn’t be able to stop the moan that threatened to rise as the heat from the Alpha’s body sank into him, their faces only inches away. 

Time seemed to stop and speed up all at once as Eggsy stared into Harry’s eyes for that blink and you’ll miss it eternity.


End file.
